Memories of the Marauders
by PerfectlyStormy
Summary: A collection of notes and memories from the Marauder's years at Hogwarts, starting with second year and goes through seventh year and it might have an epolouge. LERL in end of second fourth year and JPLE in seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

This is my mew Marauder era fic... It's bad and I know it and it's short... but it gets longer later I promise! So please enjoy (and review) I fixed it from the original because I got a review that said they weren't sure it followed the rules. Thanks Yemi Hikari for pointing this out to me! (This part and other note parts will be like a documentary... please don't ask.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I repeat, NOTHING! **

Memories of the Marauders

History of Magic is a boring class... No one ever paid attention... Sometimes they did though, but not always. They spent time, passing notes, doodling or having private conversations with their friends as the teacher was a ghost. The classroom was buzzing with whispered conversations and note passing. One whispered conversation was taking place between Sirius Black, Gryffindor and James Potter, Sirius' fellow Gryffindor.

"Sirius, are you sure you got the facts right? I mean, how would he react?" James whispered to his best friend and partner in crime.

"James... I'm sure. All the clues point to it. I'm sure he won't be _too _angry with us. We were just curious." Sirius whispered back.

"Well Sirius, how are we going to get him to meet us?"

"James, you worry too much. I have a plan all thought out." Sirius said, scribbling something on a peice of parchment.

This is a documented note from Sirius to Remus, put inside Remus' ear: '**Remmy! How are you doing this fine History of Magic class?' **

Remus looked back at Sirius who gave him a thumbs up and mouthing 'Write back'

Another documented note from Remus to Sirius, thrown behind Remus' shoulder, and because Remus has bad aim it hits Sirius in the eye: '_Sirius, what is it you want from me? I'm trying to listen to Professor Binns.'_

James stole this note from Sirius after he read it and chucked this one at Remus' head and because James had good aim wasn't using it and ended up hitting the Hufflepuff in front of Remus in the back of the head.

"I believe this is yours." She said, turning and handing Remus the note, who nodded his thanks. When she faced the front again, Remus opened the note: '**_Oh come off it Remus. No one listens to old Binnsy.' _**

This earned a eye roll from Remus that no one could see. But he ended up writing back and throwing the note over his shoulder and amazingly it landed on James desk: _'James, maybe I want to pass this class. So, what did Sirius want?' _

This started a whispering match between James and Sirius.  
"You write and tell him Sirius!"  
"James, I started passing him notes!"  
"Well I did most of the research!"  
"Fine, I'll do it!"  
"Good man Sirius!"

The last note from Sirius found in this class. This time, somehow, put in Remus' nose: **'Hey Remmy could you meet James, Peter and I by the lake after class?'** This note reminded Remus that Peter was in their class. In fact, he sat next to Remus, reading the discarded notes.  
Remus didn't want to waste anymore parchment so he just turned around and nodded at the two black haired boys just as the bell rang and both boys rushed out of the class room, leaving Remus with Peter.

"We should follow them Remus." The rather cubby boy said, following Sirius and James. Remus nodded and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Boy howdy I had fun writing this part. I am now in love with Trelawney in this fic. (even though she's not in it a lot yet...) Once again, I own nothing. If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be laughing at my tree of death, but I'm not so in other words I don't own the Marauders, Hogwarts or anything else you recognize. Kay? Kay.**

Part two: Remus finds out his friends will stick by him through and through 

After his exciting Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, Remus made his way down to the lake with out any disruptions... minus Siybll Trelawney screaming at him to avoid the lake and stairs as they will take part in his utter demise. No one ever listens to her.

When Remus mad it to the lake, he saw Sirius, James and Peter, who was looking nervous. As Remus got closer he heard what was going on.

"Come on Pete... it's my favorite quill... Please get it for me?" Sirius was pleading

"Sirius, what about the giant squid?" Peter squeaked.

"Pete, DON'T BE A BOWL OF PUDDING!!!!!" Sirius yells loud enough for the whole school to hear him.

"Uh... Sirius, what does pudding have to do with this?" James asked, for once concerning his friend, looking confused. Of course this question went unanswered. Because Sirius just noticed Remus walking up.

"Remmy old chap! Can you do me a favor? Petey won't go into the lake to get my favorite quill. Will you get it?" The puppy dog eyes... no one can resist them, no one, except Remus.

"Fine. Accio quill!" Remus said, pointing his want at the lake. And sure enough, the quill came whizzing to Remus who caught it with some difficulty.

"Here you go Sirius." Remus said handing the quill to Sirius. "Now, what is it you want tot tell me?" Sirius looked at James who nodded.

"Remmy, old chap... we know why you're gone every month..." As these words came out of Sirius' mouth, Remus knew what they were going to say. "Remus, we have found out your darkest secret... your deepest, darkest secret... The secret you don't want anyone to know about..."

"Sirius, don't leave him in suspense... He wants to know." James hissed. Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Remus Lupin, WE HAVE FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE A GIRL IN DISGUISE!!!" This earned a smack from James.  
"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT IT! Remus, don't mind him. That's not what he meant to say. He meant to say 'Remus Lupin, you are a werewolf.' Sorry mate... we couldn't ignore it anymore." Remus must have looked like he was going to faint because Sirius said, "Jamesie, you let the news out too fast! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" But Remus didn't faint he just said "How did you find out?"

"Remmy, it was pretty obvious. You weren't in the dormitory every full moon. You looked like you were ready to keel over any moment after the full moon and Pete noticed how you would stay away from silver." As these came out of James' mouth, Remus wanted to run. Run from these people who now know about the monster he is and who most likely won't want to be his friends any more.

"It was all James and Sirius who did the research... I was just there for the ride." Peter said smiling at Remus, but he didn't smile back. All Remus did was turn and walk away.

"Remmy! Where are you going? Come back!" Sirius shouted while following Remus. Then all of a sudden, Remus felt someone jump on him

, nearly strangling him with his scarf.

"Remmy, I was calling after you." Came Sirius' voice above him.

"Go away! I don't think you want to be friend with a monster!" Remus tried to shout, but the scarf was obstructing his windpipes, but it seems that Sirius knew what he said because he replied with, "Remmy, of course we still want to be your friends. In fact, we're staying here over Christmas Break." Suddenly Remus felt the weight of Sirius get off him and Remus got up.

"Come on Moony, let's get to class!" Sirius shouted in Remus ear dragging him off to the building. Remus just looked confused.  
"Moony? Come on Sirius, couldn't you think of a better nickname for him?" James asked


End file.
